omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf
|-|Ganondorf= |-|Ganon= |-|Ganondorf (Wind Waker)= |-|Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)= |-|Ganon (Twilight Princess)= |-|Calamity Ganon Soul= |-|Calamity Ganon= |-|Dark Beast Ganon= Character Synopsis Ganondorf '''is the main antagonist of the Legend of Zelda franchise and is a recurring character throughout many Zelda related projects. Ganondorf is the reincarnation of Demise's hatred and anger, with every incarnation of him being destined to desire world domination. He has went through many forms and backstories, ranging from a human who lead a group a theives to a powerful warlock with deeper motives than he lets off. Ganon is the possessor of the Triforce of Power, often tied with with the Goddess Din . This divine connects allows Ganon to become unimaginably strong and grants him boundless mystical power. It's also said that Ganondorf is source of darkness, with the only person being able to defeat them is a Chosen Hero of Hylia. Ganondorf isn't the only form of he possesses, as he's iconically able to take the form of a boar-like creature, in which he drops the name Ganondorf and becomes '''Ganon Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A '''| '''High 5-A, likely High 4-C '''| '''3-A, likely 2-C '''| '''5-A Verse: '''Legend of Zelda '''Name: '''Ganondorf, Ganon, Agahnim, Demon Thief, Great King of Evil, Dark Beast Ganon, Demon Beast Ganon, King of Light and Shadow, Dark Wizard, Dark Priest and many other names '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Varies on incarnation, he was 20s to 30s in Ocarina of Time, hundreds of years in Wind Waker, Twilight Princess and in the Downfall Tiemline, in addition to over 10,000 years old during Breath of The Wild '''Classification: '''Gerudo King of Thieves, Dark Lord, Prince of Darkness, King of Darkness, Emperor of the Dark Realm, Scourge of Hyrule Castle, Reincarnation of Demise, Hatred and Malice Incarnate '''Special Abilities: |-|Normal Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Mastery (Shown to be a master in the use of swords and tridents), Darkness Manipulation (Created walls of dark energy within his castle. He Capable of creating waves of darkness and can even can turn into a shadow), Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Cursed on the Deku Tree, which caused him to decay and die. Placed a curse on the Great Sea that created non stop rain and an endless night.Responsible for the curse placed upon Midna), Immortality (Type 4 & 8; Reliant on the curse of Demise, which keeps Ganon alive. Also protected by Din, The Goddess of Power), Regeneration (Low Godly; Consistently has shown that he can regenerate from his exposed spirit, such as in Twilight Princess and A Link To The Past), Light Manipulation (Able to create pillars of light that damage an opponent on contact , in addition to a variety of harming light techniques), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot raw energy and scales to his Phantoms, which can do the same ), Transformation (Able to become Ganon, a boar-like form that focuses more on raw power and destruction), Shapeshifting (Can turn himself into a bat to achieve flight), Sleep Manipulation (Placed Princess Zelda in a deep slumber), Creation (Created several jellyfish within Jabu Jabu and He often creates weaker phantoms of himself), Illusion Casting (His alterego Agahnim created a pair of illusionary copies of himself that despite being illusions could still cause real damage to Link. Created a illusionary wall inside his castle), Immersion (His weaker clones can freely travel between the world inside the paintings and the Forest Temple), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magical energy , as well as his weaker phantoms), Sealing (His alterego Agahnim sealed the 7 Maidens inside of crystals), Power Bestowal (Granted Zant a portion of his power , even as a soul), Mind Manipulation (His alterego Agahnim mind controlled all of Hyrule Castles soldiers. Madness Manipulation (Via sending people to The Dark World; A tree had said he thought he'd never see someone who wasn't insane), Spatial Manipulation (Created an endlessely looping maze that will send someone back to it's entrance if they go to the wrong path. He can reverse his opponents movements, through making up become down), Soul Manipulation (He kept the souls of the dead champions trapped within the Divine Beasts), Chaos Manipulation (Even in death his heart caused chaos and disorder across all of Hyrule) and Reality Warping (He can warp his surroundings with ease, is the source behind Zants powers), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of manipulationg Fire, Earth, Water, Ice, Air and Lightning), Weather Manipulation (Often shown to cause massive weather events from his mere presence. Can also cause storms), Summoning (He can summon his creations in the event that Link tries to fight him too early. Summoned several spectral knights to aid him in battle), Telepahy (Spoke with Linkwhile he was in The Forest Temple and did the same in Zelda's dreams ), Transmutation (Zants curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganons magic, anyone he sends to the Dark World is turned into a reflection of their heart and mind), Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification (His nullification magic was even able to dispel several disasters that couldn't previously be controlled by magic), Corruption (He can turn his targets into subservient demons), Avatar Creation (Agahnim is simply a manifestation of Ganondorf, while he remained trapped in the Dark World), Necromancy (Controls undead entities such as Jalhalla and Stalfos), Plant Manipulation (Created a room that contains living plants that are moving), Magma Manipulation (Created rooms of lava within his castle/tower), Intangibility (Can become Intangible, even to those with Non-Physical Interaction), Ressurection (In the event that he dies the blood of his killer can revive him if spilled onto his remains. Revived Volvagia), Duplication (Even weaker avatars of him can do so such as Phantom Ganon), Portal Creation (Created a portal between the Great Sea and Hyrule), Time Manipulation (Created several rooms that take Link back to the past to fight opponents he has before), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his targets location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Absorption (Via scaling to Zant, he should possess the ability to create crystals that absorb light in an area to create a veil of Twilight that turns anyone caught within it into lost spirts, shown to at least affect the entire population of Hyrule) |-|Triforce= Possesses all his standard abilities and those gained from the Triforce of Power, now possesses the whole Triforce and all its powers, Healing, Genius Intelligence, Empathic Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Triforce bends the Sacred Realm to its owners will, essentially making it their own pocket realm), and Existence Erasure. Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The Triforce of Courage allowed Link's mind to withstand being bombarded with the memories of everyone living in Termina) and Transmutation (Unaffected by Link’s Quake Medallion) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Highly trained Gerudo are immune to the effects of the Stone Mask), Age Manipulation (Unaffected by Link’s Mystery Seeds), Madness Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Spent a prolonged period of time in close proximity to the Mirror of Twilight, and just a single shard of the mirror can make people sick and drive them mad), Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on him), Soul Manipulation (His soul withstood direct attacks from Fused Shadow Midna, scales to other Triforce users who weren't turned into spirits when exposed to Zant's veil of twilight), Time Stop (Albeit a limited resistance, he broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyrule by the goddesses, but did so over the course of centuries), and Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being transformed into Shadow Beasts), Sealing (Zelda couldn't properly seal him away prior to the events of Breath of the Wild, however, he was still limited and tethered to Hyrule castle for 100 years) and Existence Erasure (Ancient Arrows only damage him as opposed to erasing him) Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level '(Considered the greatest threat among Hyrule and should be superior to the likes of Onox, who can easily conjure large thunderstorms and Veran, who is considerably above Onox. Stronger than Child Link , who Ganondorf was able to oneshot without any effort whatsoever) | '''Dwarf Star Level '(Capable of spinning the planet around in 180 degrees, which wielded this magnitude of power), likely 'Large Star Level '(Zant had access to a small part of his power, yet has feats of warping The Twilight Realm, a world so big it contains a sun) | '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Wields and is powered by The Complete Triforce , which can substain an entire reality and without it, Lorule crumbled, of which is treated as a parallel world to The Light World. Through The Triforce, Yuga Ganon was going to consume both lorule and hyrule) | '''Large Planet Level '(Even while being suppressed by Zelda his soul can move the moon closer to the planet and back to it's proper orbit at high speeds) '''Speed: Relativistic+ (Superior to Onox, who tried to kidnap the Oracle of Seasons. Fast enough to react to Beamos beams) | Massively FTL+ '(Capable of reacting to light arrows. Which are from the essence of The Triforce, which moves at these speeds) | '''Massively FTL+ '(The Triforce restored The Sacred Realm in a short length of time), possibly '''Immeasurable (Ganon with the full Triforce was said to transcend space and time in the Japanese version of A Link to the Past) | Relativistic+ (Far swifter than his botched resurrection state, who should still be in the same league as his base form) Lifting Ability: Class T '(Physically above monsters like Gohma, who can casually lift up and move large chunks of bedrock) | '''Class E '(Superior to the Four Giants who could hold the moon and halt it from falling), '''Class Z '''with Telekinesis (Can keep his castle and a small island floating in the air) | '''Class E (Immensely stronger than before), at least Class Z via Telekinesis | Class T normally, Class Z 'via Telekinesis (Can easily move the moon out of orbit) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Continental Class '''| '''Dwarf Star Class, likely Large Star Class '''| '''Universal, likely Multi-Universal '| '''Large Planet Class ' 'Durability: Multi-Continent Level '(Viewed Child Link as a non threat and even didn't take him seriously at first. Can endure hits from The Master Sword) | '''Dwarf Star Level, likely Large Star Level '''(Can survive his own magical techniques, as shown when Link reflects his own magic back at Ganon and it doesn't outright kill him) | '''Universe Level, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Empowered by The Triforce) | '''Large Planet Level '(Completely unaffected by the Light Arrows given to Link by Zelda, only being harmed by them when Zelda creates weak spots on his body) 'Stamina: Very High '(Can fight with many incarnations of Link, whilst ignoring powerful and even normally fatally blows off. Can sustain his castle off air for several years nonstop with his magic and said castle is thousands of feet off land. Should scale to other well-trained Gerudo who can fight with and train for long periods of time without fatigue) 'Range: Planetary '(Able to BFR people without even being present in the general area and can also affect the entire Great Sea with a magic curse. Could sense and watch Links battle with Phantom Ganon despite being on the opposite side of Hyrule, while dead his heart caused chaos across Hyrule), at his peak, 'Cross-Universal '''with Dimensional Travel and BFR (To The Dark World) 'Intelligence: Genius. Despite his reputation as a thief and being known by most of the races of Hyrule to have placed curses on people to get his way he still gained and maintained the trust of the king of Hyrule while also running his own country in the desert to the west, managed to deduce that Link held the means to open the Door of Time with what little interaction he had with him and secretly followed him into the Temple of Time in order to enter the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce, used Zants insanity and desperation to his advantage by falsely posing as a god and granting him a portion of his power in order to try and create a new world by merging the Twilight realm with Hyrule and escape his imprisonment in the Twilight realm in the process, and is a highly skilled warrior who can match various incarnations of Link in swordsmanship. However, in games such as the original Legend of Zelda his intelligence has devolved to below-average levels, although he can still organize and command an army of monsters Weaknesses: '''Often portrayed as extremely arrogant and can blind himself to threats, such as when he ignored Link and didn't view him as a threat. His invisibility technique only affects his body, this leaves his magic completely visible. His intangibility can only work if he can sustain his darkness, as alot of light will dispel of this illusion '''Versions: Pre-Triforce of Power | Triforce of Power | Triforce Empowered | Calamity Era Other Attributes List of Equipment: 'Dual Blades and a Trident 'Malice Abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Waves of Darkness:' Ganon will show off the Triforce of Power before releasing large waves of darkness that stun his opponents and leave them stuck in place. He can also use these waves as an invisible aura around himself that keeps much weaker opponents from physically approaching him. *'Energy Blast/Dead Man's Volley:' Ganon charges up energy in his hand before releasing a bolt of energy at his opponent. There are two variations to this attack, one where he simply shoots a single energy bolt and another where he charges a large ball of energy over his head before absorbing it and shooting out several homing shots. If the opponent is able to reflect the attack they will enter a "game" of Dead Mans Volley where Ganon will continuously reflect the attack back until either he or his opponent dodge or fail to reflect the attack. *'Illusionary Doppelgangers:' Ganon will create a pair of illusions of himself that possesses his abilities, despite the copies being illusions they can physically damage the damage with their attacks. *'Blazing Bats:' Ganon creates a ring of several fireballs around himself that he can expand outwards to attack his opponent, after creating the fireballs he will transform them into flaming bats that will then fly towards his opponent while leaving a trail of fire behind them. He can also quickly send out a single bat if he so chooses without the need of creating several fireballs. *'Inversion Room:' Ganon will warp the surrounding area into a distorted blue vortex that reverses his opponent's movements, making up-down and left-right as examples of the effects, disorienting them so he can much more easily attack them as they struggle to coordinate their movements. *'Banishment:' Ganon will banish his targets either to the gap between dimensions or into the Dark World, a twisted version of Hyrule that passively transforms any who enter it into a reflection of their heart and mind. The Dark World can also occasionally drive people insane or erase their consciousness if they remain in the realm long enough, and is filled with demons and monsters loyal to Ganon who will attack people on sight (It should be noted the Dark World only exists during the events of A Link to the Past, making BFR to the realm and its effects only applicable to his completed Triforce key) *'Spectral Knights:' Ganon will shoot out several ethereal orbs that summon ghosty knights on horses to aid him in combat, and should any of them be destroyed he can continually summon more to replace them. *'Technique of Darkness:' Using this technique allows Ganon to cover the surrounding area in supernatural darkness that renders him both invisible and intangible, becoming intangible even to Link who can attack and destroy ghosts. However this technique has a major drawback in that a sufficient amount of light will negate the effects of the darkness and forcibly render him tangible and visible once again. *'Flaming Barrier:' Ganon will create a large red hot forcefield around himself by coating his entire body in some kind of fiery substance. The coating greatly boosts his durability and even protects him from holy weapons and attacks. *'Homing Fireball:' Ganon will create a fireball that will home in on his opponent's location. Once it makes contacts with anything solid it erupts into a massive explosion. *'Tornadoes:' Ganon will conjure up several tornados around his opponent. *'Ice Spears:' Ganon will use his ice magic to create massive spears of ice that he will either use for short- or long-range distances, tossing them at his opponent. *'Twilight Deconstruction:' Can deconstruct himself into twilight particles granting him a form of intangibility and allowing him to enter the body of others to possess them. He can likely also deconstruct other beings and objects much like Midna can, turning them into twilight particles and sending them to another location. *'Twilight Portals:' Ganon will enter twilight portals and disappear from his opponent's sight before emerging from another portal in an attempt to take them by surprise and bullrush them. He can also create fake portals before he reappears to disorient his foe. 'Malice Abilities' *'Malice Possession' Calamity Ganon will shoot out large amounts of his Malice, that upon contact will corrupt and possess his opponents bringing them under his control, and has been shown to work on the undead and even on machines. *'Malice Beam:' In his Dark Beast Ganon state he can fire massive beams of Malice from his mouth at his opponent. Unfortunately, he has to spend a handful of seconds charging up the attack first before he can fire it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Iconic Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Trident Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Wizards Category:Weapons Master Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Death Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Space Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Creation Users Category:Illusionist Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chaos Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Plant Users Category:Necromancers Category:Ressurection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magma Users Category:Portal Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2